Love The Way You Lie Part 2
by smoshy.fever1
Summary: Sequel to "Love The Way You Lie" Ike and Link's toxic romance develops even more. PWP


**This is the sequel to my other story ****_Love the Way You Lie_****. People really liked the dark atmosphere of the story so I decided to make another one and call it part two because of the not so superior sequel to the song. So will this be inferior to the first story as the song was…? Only one way to find out. Leave a review if you want, though they are ****_greatly _****appreciated… Wink, wink mother fuckers.**

**Jk. You aren't mother fuckers. At least, I don't think so. You could be. I don't judge. And this is continuing not exactly where I left off, but in the same general area.**

**Disclaimer: The fact I have to do these is ridiculous. Obviously I don't own a damn thing I mention in this story, or any of them for that matter!**

**Warning: These are just as pointless! It's yaoi, obviously. Don't like? Good for you, get the hell off my story.**

* * *

"Give me a blowjob." Ike demanded as he and Link laid on their bed.

"No. Fuck off you faggot." Link retorted in his usual snarky manner.

"No. Suck my god damn dick."

"Suck it yourself, I ain't putting my mouth anywhere near that meat wrench."

"I can't suck it myself."

"I can. Take some yoga, your ass will be deep throatin' in no time."

* * *

_Dear Link,_

_Hi honey! It's been a long time since I last wrote to you! I am very sorry sweetie, I've just been so darn busy! I promise to make the effort to contact you more!_

_How have you been? Are you still with that nasty man you were with the last time we wrote each other? I hope to God not; you've been becoming a masochist… I don't understand why you don't just leave him and go to that lovely brother of his!_

Link continued reading the letter his dear mother had sent him, laughing as Ike was reading over his shoulder.

"Fuckin' bitch…" he muttered as he finished the letter.

Link laughed, "Shut up, you know it's true you god damn sadist."

The bluenet glared, "Say that one more fucking time."

Link fearlessly repeated the statement, expertly blocking the right hook headed his way. He was so used to that damn shot now. And as Link began his counter Ike performed his very own, another counterattack after another being performed in a chain in a tango-like tempo, sharing a wet, open-mouth kiss for a few seconds before another blow was dodged, both of them smiling the whole time.

Eventually they both tired and fell flat on the floor next to each other, panting and sweating with light laughter filling the quiet atmosphere of the house.

"Let's write her back, shall we?" Ike suggested. He sat in the chair at the desk, pulling the blond up by his hair and kissing him on the lips, devouring his sweet little mouth.

Link pulled back half willingly and unwillingly at the same time and nipped Ike's lip, "Sounds fun."

"Not as fun as what I'm about to do to your pretty little ass…"

* * *

"Did we ever write my mom back?" Link asked as he cleaned up a wound he gave Ike. A cut right across the chest, the bleeding finally ceasing.

"Dunno, don't care. I hate that bitch."

Link glared and made sure to pour half the disinfectant on the wound, Ike yelling out in pain.

"Fuck! What the hell was that for?!"

"Don't talk about my mom like that. She's looking out for me, something you don't do. When's the last time you took care of one of _my _wounds?"

"There was that one time way back when… When you fell and got a cut on your elbow. I kissed it."

Link poured the rest of the contents of the bottle on the cut and punched Ike, "Nice job, dick. We're writing her back now."

The blond walked over to his desk and began writing the heading of his letter.

"What about my cut, asshole?"*

"Hope it does get infected, you whiny prick."

* * *

Link looked out the window as the lazy slob he loved slept, the clock having just ticked itself to two in the morning. It was dark out, no stars or even streetlights to illuminate the neighborhood they lived in. It was quiet, quiet enough to hear a pin drop. Ike wasn't snoring for once, leaving Link to hypothesize he was dead.

Of course, he wouldn't test the hypothesis because he couldn't give a damn at the moment. Ike could literally have died in his sleep and Link would not have cared. He wouldn't cry, but he wouldn't smile either.

Their relationship… at the beginning… was happy. It was fun and enjoyable in a non-masochistic sense. Ike was a good man, a nice and kind one, one that wouldn't dare lay a hand on Link in a harmful manner.

But now?

Now it seemed it was the only way he'd touch Link. Of course, there were moments when he'd lovingly touch him, but those moments were diminishing each and every passing day. Link wouldn't show it, but he did like those moments quite a bit.

Only he wouldn't admit it, he wouldn't say anything.

And that was what was slowly tearing down his toxic love. Not the hitting, fighting, yelling and screaming. None of that. Those were the staples of their relationship.

He wasn't sure when, but somewhere down the road they forgot how to communicate. And not just shit-talking, they did plenty of that on a regular basis.

Link couldn't remember the last time they actually said they loved one another. Did it matter?

If you asked him that any other time he'd say no in a heartbeat and proceed to punch Ike, but now, at his weakest, he'd say yes.

He'd break down crying, telling you how he loved Ike but he didn't feel it was mutual anymore. He'd talk of how there was never a spark when they did anything anymore, from stealing liquor to having sex.

There was no more love.

And it killed him.

* * *

Link left for work in silence, Ike being left alone once again. Link didn't say anything that morning, he didn't even grace with a good morning insult. He just got up and left. He was already dressed before Ike even woke up, and that wasn't right either.

What was going on here?

Ike fixed his own breakfast—he'd gotten used to it in fear of Link poisoning him after a bad fight long ago—and sat on the couch as he ate.

Alone.

He didn't like it. Link not saying anything before leaving left a bad taste in his mouth, causing him to just throw away his breakfast and turn on the television.

But as it is for most, Ike couldn't concentrate on the bullshit shows that were playing. Not with this nagging feeling tugging at him, pulling his heartstrings.

He missed Link.

Ike stared out the window, watching as the grass died. It was going to be winter soon, and they lived where it snowed constantly during winter. He and Link had lots of fun in the snow, pegging snowballs at each other and trying to strangle the other while they attempted to make a snow angel. Hell, sometimes when they were feeling creative they'd make a snowman and take one of the icicles that hung off of the house and stab it through, writing this in the snow:

_Oh look at that, I've been impaled._

Sometimes Link would even use more of the icicles as arrows and shoot them at Ike, who—most of the time—was able to dodge all of them.

And when Link hit Ike he'd put down the rest and run over to him, slapping the wound a few times and laughing sinisterly before taking Ike inside and taking care of it properly.

The good ol' days…

Now they didn't have fun like that.

Ike missed those days, but he would rather die than say it out loud. Link hated him now—not that he didn't before—but he hated him more than loved him.

A tear cascaded down the left side of his face, his dark azure eyes closing slowly.

_I like the way it hurts…_

* * *

Link returned home, tired from being nice all day when all he wanted to do was yell, kick, scream, and just let his bottled up feelings out.

But he couldn't do that. He was strong. Strong enough to keep the festival of mixed emotions closed inside him without letting anyone know there was a single thing wrong.

_What a trooper I am…_ Link thought sarcastically as he set down his bag.

"Link."

The blond turned his head slowly, still silent.

"You're not mute, say something."

Link was surprised. Ike demanding something from him in a non-demanding tone? And no swears to boot? He was sick…

"The hell's wrong with you?"

"Lots. But we've established this already a long time ago."

"Then what?"

"I miss you,"

Inside Link was exploding, the bad feelings in him exiting his body. But—as usual— Link didn't show it and went on with his snarky attitude.

"I'm literally right here, you needy bitch."

Ike wasn't good with words, making him a man of action. So, with no sense of how to continue his conversation, he did what he knew best.

Before Link knew it he was up against the wall with Ike's lips on his. The blond pushed his lips back onto the bluenet's with just as much force as the latter was using, pulling his hair as he curled his fingers in the indigo locks.

They ended up on the couch, Link's hands pressed flat against Ike's nude chest as Ike laid on top of him, their lips still connected. Eventually they needed air, forcing Ike to pull back.

Link genuinely smiled. This was what he was fucking waiting for!

But…

This wasn't them! This was too cute, too fluffy!

The blond pulled out his pocket knife, making a small cut on Ike's chest to go with the rest, licking up the small amount of blood.

He pinched the cut, smirking, "Wouldn't be us without blood."

Ike smiled and kissed Link's forehead,

"We may just be masochists."

* * *

Link came in late, two hours past midnight. The light in the living room was on and was sure Ike was in there, waiting. Waiting to see where he'd been. Waiting to be relieved Link was back home.

Waiting to beat the shit out of Link.

He snuck inside quietly, smirking to himself as he set down his bag.

"The hell you been?" Ike asked darkly. He was seated on the armchair, his arms crossed and eyes hard.

Seeing Ike like this made Link think to his favorite Disney movie, one that was in dire need of sequel. He always thought he'd be the one waiting at home, not the one coming in late. He guessed being the one with super strength was okay…

"Again, where the hell were you?"

"Out."

"Where?"

"Out. Now get off my fucking back."

Ike slammed Link against the front door, "Where were you?!"

"Out." Link replied with a smile, anticipating Ike's next move.

He received a slap to the face, softer than usual.

"Gonna tell me now?"

"I'll let you figure it out."

Ike's glare got harder as he slapped Link again, breathing in through his nose, smelling something… Off.

"New cologne?" he asked trenchantly.

"_Black _by Kenneth Cole…" He started smirking again, "… but it's not mine."

Ike pulled Link forward a bit and slammed him against the wall again, "Then whose is it?"

"Shh, that's not important."

Link kept the smirk on his face as Ike did as he pleased, not getting anything else out of him. Games like these were fun!

The bluenet tore off Link's jacket, ripping his shirt and examining his body.

On his neck were three marks.

Marks Ike did not make.

And they weren't hate marks either, but rather…

Love bites.

Ike stared into Link's eyes, "Who the hell… gave you these?"

"I find it hilarious that you'd think I'd tell you."

Link's hands worked their way up Ike's sides, somewhat soothing him as Link grinned. He was in trouble and was enjoying it very much.

Ike lowered his head into the crook of Link's neck, biting the still tender marks.

Link would make a noise of pain, egging Ike on even more.

"Gonna tell me who it was?"

"Now why would I do that when I have this?" Link moaned a bit, loving the trapped feeling as Ike pinned his hands against the wall.

"Good point…"

By the end of Ike's assault on Link's neck, Link was more than ready for Ike to take it further.

"I'll tell you who did it after you fuck me."

"Sounds like a deal, hoebag."

xXx

"So tell me who I need to kill." Ike demanded as Link smoked a cigarette at the balcony.

Link puffed out some smoke, "Dave."

"My brother?!"

"Yeah, he's better than you."

"In what way?"

"All of them. Count yourself lucky that I stayed with you because I can easily go back to him. So don't tempt me. Bitch." He added, putting out the cancer stick.

"You wouldn't dare leave me." Ike said unfearfully.

"Oh, I wouldn't? Hm…" Link smirked playfully, jumping on his lover and straddling him.

"Nope. 'Cause you couldn't get this kind of love out of Snake if you tried."

* * *

"I was thinking… We'd be some pretty shit parents." Ike said as he muted an adoption commercial.

Link looked at Ike, "I wouldn't say so."

Ike rose a blue eyebrow, "Are you batshit insane? Look at us!"

"I see two people that can only hate each other but still love one another. I see a man that would be the best damn father he could be. And then I see me, who would undoubtedly be the mother in our now hypothetical family. I'm a good person, just not to you. We'd be the best parents, you disbelieving prick."

"Na, I say we'd be shit parents. And embarrassing. I wouldn't say we'd be the best candidates for the fucking president of the PTA."

"I say otherwise. Our kid would be the shit, being raised by a couple of masochists. We'd have a tough one to say the least."

"I dunno, I'd rather Dave raise a kid over us."

"Come on, we'd be good parents just like him!"

"Nope. He's responsible and all that shit. I'm not."

Link laughed lightly, jumping on Ike and kissing his cheek, furthering the debate on them being parents.

The scene was golden, a toxic romance not being so poisonous and deadly for once. It was those rare times when they were playful in an actual playful way. The cute and fluffy couple they truly were under all the hatred and contempt, like Thor and Loki in a way…

* * *

"So… Ma said we should go to counselling…" Link said slowly as he read his mother's most recent letter.

Normally when Ike was watching his favorite move—let alone his favorite part!— nothing could make him even glance away from the screen, not to mention pausing it!

The picture was paused right as the God of Thunder had been tricked by his adopted brother, being tricked into a glass cell, the test of his immortality just a few inches away from his conflicted brother's fingertips…

"Counselling?!"

"Yeah… I'm not doing it. We're nuts but at least we can contain it. Somewhat…"

"I'm getting real tired of your mom's shit. Made me pause my favorite movie dammit…"

Ike played the movie just as his favorite character said teasingly:

_"Are you ever not going to fall for that?"_

* * *

Well, that concludes this one. Review? And did anyone get my movie references? Both of them are two of my favorites!

*— And that's why commas are important.


End file.
